FlutterClan/Roleplay Page
Please leave your signature after your post and don't roleplay other user's cats. Roleplay: Fallstar padded out of his den and gazed around camp. He wondered where everyone was. Then he saw Cloudstep in the nursery. "Hello, Cloudstep." Fallstar greeted his mate. Then he saw Icerose in the clearing and called, "Morning, Icerose!" 23:00, February 1, 2012 (UTC) "Hi!" I said. The hunting patrol came back with empty paws. There was no fresh kill in camp and hardly any prey in the forest, I sighed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 00:27, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Fallstar sighed as he gazed at the empty fresh-kill pile. He threw and anxious glance at Cloudstep, worrying for her and the kits in her belly. He shook his head to clear it and meowed, "We should arrange more hunting patrols." 06:52, February 8, 2012 (UTC) (Just so you know, I am a horrible speller) I padded back inside my den. There lay Lostheart. He was a tom about my age. He was a gray tom with white spots and a long, black stripe of fur goig down his back and tail. He had bright blue eyes which always looked so happy, but it was obivouse that it was nothing but a mask to hide his inner sadness. He was the only son of Willowberry and a rogue. They were secret lovers, meeting only in the faint moonlight of the night. When Willowberry was expecting his kits, he left her for another cat. This infuriated Willowberry so much, that she named her son Lostkit, a cruel reminder the feeling that she felt every day and night afterwards. After he was born, Willowberry was found dead, her body in a river. She had drowned herself. When Lostheart and I were kits, he told me how he wanted to become a great warrior, and maybe even a leader one day. Then Sharkfang and Ivyleaf would come along and start to pelt him with stones. "Filthy half-clan" they would call him. But he was a good, strong cat, and did not left thoes fools damped his dreams. When we were six moons old, he chose the path of a warrior, and I the medicine cat. He told me not to become the medicine cat apprentice, for what reason I don't know. I told him it was my destiny, what I felt my life was made for. He was hurt badly in a battle with foxes. Our leader gave him a dieing apprentice name, so he may go to StarClan as a warrior. His new name was Lostheart, and even he seemed not to mind it, I know it troubled him. I was able to save him from death, and my mentor gave me my full name of Icerose. Lostheart always had a scar streaking across his chest whitch failed to heal even with the most powerful medicines. He never became a "true warrior" as he calls it. But he always will be to me. He stayed in the elders den, for he was too weak after his attack to aid his clan any longer. Now he had contracted some illness that I have never seen before. He looked up at me, blue eyes gleaming and his face smiling. I smiled back, but I could not help but feel sad. He always knew that I was worried for him. He often told me that he was O.K and I could go out and do something else. But I was too afraid to leave him, scared that he would be struck by a storm of coughing, or something worse. I gave him some herbs, but they never seemed to help him. I sighed. (Sorry, I got a bit carried away) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 02:28, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Fallstar Heard Icerose sigh, and he flicked his ears towards the medicine cat den. He trotted to the entrance to the den and asked, "Is Lostheart getting worse?" he asked. 02:44, February 9, 2012 (UTC) "No," he coughed. "I'm fine." I shook my head. "I don't know what's wrong with him," I told our leader. "Hegets worse and worse every day." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 13:53, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Page Category:FlutterClan